


My Dear Melancholy,

by starg_irl



Series: My Dear Melancholy, [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, shyan, skeptic believer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starg_irl/pseuds/starg_irl
Summary: A series inspired by 'My Dear Melancholy,' by The Weeknd.Please feel free to leave comments to inspire and encourage me!Thank you xo





	My Dear Melancholy,

**Author's Note:**

> "So call out my name, when I kiss you so gently."
> 
> An early morning, a fuzzy brain and two cute boyfriends lead to the more intimate details in life, such as sloppy orgasms.

Shane wasn’t sure what was more obnoxious, the glare of the sun on him or the accompanying noises of bickering birds. Nuzzling deeper into the covers, he released a small sigh. There was no possibility of going back to sleep, not with the warmth of the sun, the noises of the birds, or the adorableness of his sleeping lover beside him. His vision was graced with Ryan’s bare back, relaxed and bearing the warmth and light of the intruding sun. His lover’s hair would be a tuft of unkempt strands, jutting in every which way. To put it simply, Shane couldn’t help but admire the utter beauty of the boy in front of him. He looked peaceful, which was surprisingly comforting for Shane to see. 

There was an overbearing want for Shane to be closer. A need to touch, trace and kiss the expanse of Ryan’s back until his eyes fluttered open to reveal those soft brown eyes. He couldn’t resist as he shuffled closer, a hand coming up to lightly graze along the sleeping man’s back. Ryan shuddered from the feather light touch, but otherwise remained asleep. Shane pressed his lips to the back of Ryan’s neck, leaving soft kisses to the frail skin as he travelled in a zigzagging pattern down and across the skin of his back. The hand that had been previously thumbing smalls circles and abstract shapes instead hooked around Ryan’s hip and rested against his front, pressing Shane impossibly closer to him. 

The press of gentle hands and lips meant that Ryan could no longer ignore his lover, even in his previously sleeping state. Newly awaken, his hand clumsily trailed down to meet with Shane’s where they interlocked.  
“Baby?” Ryan croaked, attempting and failing to turn in his boyfriend’s protective grip.  
Shane hummed in response against his shoulder, leaving another breath-like kiss there.  
“What’re you doing?” the smaller boy questioned, eyes blinking open for the first time since awakening.  
“Touching.”  
The mumble sent tremors down Ryan’s spine as the vibrations of Shane’s deep morning voice played against his skin.

With a huff, Ryan made another attempt at turning in Shane’s grasp. The taller man finally let up and allowed his boyfriend to do so, their eyes meeting. It was like a vision of ecstasy, pure and unmistakable bliss written all over their faces. By turning they had grown so close that their chests pressed together, warmth radiating between them as Ryan pressed his face into his lover’s neck. Shane’s hand had fallen to rub meaningless patterns over Ryan’s hip, who in turn leaned into the touch. The more time they lay in comfortable silence, the more Shane’s hand journeyed. His lengthy fingers ran from his boyfriend’s jutting hipbones to his smooth, tan thighs before finally landing on the curve of his ass. It wasn’t uncommon for the taller man to be touching Ryan’s backside, whether it be rubbing, squeezing or smacking and it didn’t help that after being together for so long, they no longer wore clothes to sleep. 

Despite being victim of Shane’s touches a countless amount of times, it never failed to rile up the shorter boy, who subsequently pressed his face harder against Shane’s throat. His chest rose and fell with a more erratic pace and he couldn’t control his body. It was too early, he was still only half awake and nothing provoked him more than Shane’s tempting touches. Ryan’s legs slotted between the taller boys in a way that allowed him to grind his crotch against Shane’s thigh, who had finally noticed his partners arousal. Gripping Ryan’s dishevelled hair, Shane pulled the distracted boy back until their eyes met. Their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss, Ryan letting out a faint whimper of his lover’s name.  
Shane pulled back, grinning smugly.  
“Gonna grind yourself on me, sweetheart? Is that how you’re gonna cum?” He taunted, noticing the way Ryan’s hips moved with urgency.  
He could feel the slick tip of his boyfriend’s cock sliding against his thigh, leaving behind traces of pre-cum. There were times that Shane could keep his Ryan strung up for hours, but this was not one of those times. He knew that his boyfriend’s mind was too cloudy to play any games with, and decided to cut straight to the chase. His large hands moved down to Ryan’s ass, gripping the soft skin once again. Ryan’s head fell back into Shane’s neck to hide his flushed cheeks as Shane guided him to grind harder, cracked moans falling from his mouth which he attempted to muffle.

The pressure was suffocating, the sweet pull and drag of Ryan’s sensitive dick being almost unbearable. His hips jerked as he rutted back and forth, nails digging into anything he could touch. Shane found it borderline amusing at how easy it was to ruin his boyfriend without doing much, but he knew Ryan could just blame it on his tired mind. He loved mornings like this, where he could do so little and still have such a big effect. Every little touch and whisper was overwhelming to Ryan, his eyes scrunched adorably. Shane could always tell when his lover was close, by the way his rutting became animalistic, and he let out these breathless moans. 

“C’mon, baby. Cum.” The demand was said with a steady yet encouraging voice.  
Ryan’s body shuddered and his nails clawed into any part of Shane that was on offer. Thick coats of cum smeared against Shane’s thighs, as Ryan ride out his high before collapsing against his boyfriend. A tiny yawn left the tired boy as Shane huddled him closer, leaning down to his ear.  
“You can’t just fall asleep and leave me hard now, can you?”


End file.
